the boy of the rose
by kyosbrother
Summary: A boy shows up at the leaf village west gate wounded and tired. He claim to have watched his village be destroyed by the Kybui’s mother. Will they be able to stop it from finding Naruto and killing them both? plz r
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me kyosbrother if you enjoy plz review and if you don't at least flame me. And if you see this font it's just me commenting on my own story and here is the key

Another place or time

He ran toward the leaf village at top speed. He was wounded, tired, and just wanted to sleep. But he knew he wouldn't survive the night. If he slept he would bleed to death. He slowly came upon the gate. He reached into his pocket and put on a mask. He did 3 hand signs and his wounds disappeared.

This illusion he thought won't last long

He landed at the gate it was wide open.

When he entered the gate a chuunin showed up.

"State your business" he said firmly

"Get out of the way" the boy said.

"State your business" the chuunin said again

"I'm only going to say this once. He said get out of my way or I will hurt you".

The chuunin attacked. He threw a punch the kid blocked and the fight began.

"So Tsunade started you all completed your multi team mission".

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamura nodded.

"You all can take a well deserved rest" Tsunade said with a smile.

A ninja appeared in the corner and then whispered something in Tsunade's ear.

She went (for a lack of better wording) ballistic.

"All of you she said with me there's a situation at the west gate".

The group nodded and dashed off with Tsunade.

When they landed at the east gate there were at least 5 chuunin out cold on the walkway.

"What the hell" Sasuke said.

They saw there opponent. The kid was no more than 5 foot tall he looked about 16 and he looked like he was about to fall over and die.

"You he said pointing at Tsunade are you the 5th.

Tsunade smirked "and if I am".

The boy fell on one nee and bowed'

"Please forgive me for my behavior I was merle trying to get you out in the open the boy said. He paused and began to breathe heavy. I need you to heal me".

"Sasuke now" screamed Neji.

And they attacked. Neji slammed the ground with his gentle fist sending a shock wave. Then Sasuke followed that up with a fire style justu.

"Wait" Tsunade said but she knew that it was too late.

The kid started to spin around and around.

The attack blew right off him.

"Eight trigrams he muttered heavy spin"

Then he started to cough and fell back on his right nee. All of a sudden blood appeared everywhere. All over the boy all over the ground were he was standing and all over the wall.

"Please help he coughed has blood spilled from his mouth. I need help".

He clasped on the spot.

"Sakura Tsunade said put him asleep".

Sakura nodded and did hand signs.

"Ninja art she said cherry blossom pollen justu"

The air around the boys face was filled with a pink mist.

The boy breathed in the fumes from the justu.

"Wow he said this smells so sweet".

His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Tsunade glared at Neji and Sasuke.

"Smooth move Uchiha muttered Neji now were dead meat".

"Shut it Hyuga Sasuke muttered back you're the one who gave the order.

"Ino Tsunade said I don't have time to yell at them so you and Tenten can have a go at it".

Ino smiled she loved this part of the job.

"You idiots she started what would drive you to that. He wasn't causing any harm but you just had to show off and attack him".

She looked over at Tenten

"Would you like to take over" she said politely.

"I would love to Tenten" Tenten said

The yelling went on for a few minutes and when the stopped Neji spoke up.

"Why do you two love to yell at us so much" he said?

"You know what they say Neji, Tenten said you give the cute ones an inch and they'll take a mile.

She winked and blew him a kiss.

"Speaking of miles Ino said you guys should run a few"

"Ino said Sasuke don't you think that this is going a little bit overboard".

"Start running now" Tenten and Ino yelled in unison.

Neji and Sasuke were unimpressed but they saw Tsunade flash a glare at them and they took off.

"So Tsunade Sakura started is he ok".

"Yes Tsunade said he'll be fine".

Tsunade stopped for a moment and thought

"I need two of you to carry him to the hospital she started. Ino, Sakura would you do the honors and tie him into bed I don't want him running away without some answers".

They nodded and dashed off to complete their task.

Tsunade started to walk away then she stopped dead in her tracks and started to cry.

"Tsunade are you ok" Tenten asked.

Yeah she said trying to regain herself but Shizune is going to have me buried in paper work.

Tenten smiled.

"Wow she thought I think the great Hokage the powerful protector of the leaf village is pouting.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy woke up his vision at first was fuzzy and alls he could make out that he was in a hospital and he was chained to a bed. His vision cleared. He made out his surroundings. Two girls were in the room with him. One was reading a medical chart her hair was pink and she had green eyes. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes and was reading an issue of Fashion Weekly.

Hello the boy muttered. They both looked up from reading.

"Oh said Sakura your awake. I'll tell Tsunade that you're feeling better.

She turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait the boy said. Can I have something to eat"?

"Sorry Sakura said but only Tsunade can tell if your body is ok enough to eat".

"Figures" the boy muttered.

Sakura walked out the door. Ino looked around and then stood up. She walked over to the boy's jacket that was hanging of the door and slipped a candy bar in it.

"For later" she mouthed.

The boy smiled. Foot steps came from outside. Ino slipped back into her chair and picked up her magazine.

Tsunade walked through the door with Sakura.

"You were quite the mess when we found you. She started. Now what in the hell beat you into that condition"?

The boy looked around aging.

"I have some things to ask you before I answer those questions he said. First of all I would like to be untied I'm not going anywhere. Two, I haven't eaten anything in about a day and a half. There I would like to kick the living shit out of the two idiots that attacked me while I was talking to you".

Tsunade smiled.

"In order Sakura please untie our guest. Two you can have whatever kind of food you want after you answer my questions. There those idiots were running laps from when I fell asleep at 10:00 until I woke up at noon this morning".

The boy sight and muttered to himself.

"Alright he said has Sakura finished untying him. My village got pulverized by a giant demon that was out for blood and we just happened to be in its path. My fellow special Jounins and were waiting to go out and fight but the Kage ordered us to retreat. By the time I turned around my entire village literally blew up and the parts that were still standing were burnt to a crisp. Then we decide that we had to warn the leaf village so we ran off to tell you all but we were stopped by a ninja that claimed to be the demons current vessel. It was a girl with blonde hair and black eyes soulless black eyes. She tore the living hell out of us. Then my friend and I ran off. He stopped to hold her off because I was hurt. So I ran ahead. Then I was ahead and I ran to the east gate. Then I was ambushed by your ninja friends. And that young ladies that is my story.

Tsunade was stunned. Sakura was speech less. Ino was intrigued.

"So the boy said can I have some food".

"Wait Tsunade said we heard your story and we don't even have your name on your medical chart.

The boy smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"My name is…….. Roku he said Roku.

Do you have last name Sakura asked

No said Roku I don't have one.

Well Roku Tsunade said what would you like to eat.

"Well he said I want 23 large bowls of oden please"

Ino started to laugh.

"Well Tsunade thought that answers some of my questions. But what was the demon that attacked his village. Why did he warn us first and what village is he from. I'll get those answers later. For now I think that we have made a powerful new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi kyosbrother here sorry for the lat update been having writers block. 

"So" said Roku in between bites of oden." Where am I going to stay? I really hate hospital".

"In a minute" said Tsunade going over his medical chart. I just want to change your bandages one more time.

Tsunade reached over towards his bandages. The boy held out his hand.

"Please he said I really don't like begin touched".

"that's to bad said Tsunade you don't leave if I don't change your bandages".

Roku swore and let Tsunade do what she need to. When the bandages were lifted even Sakura swore.

"What the hell Sakura Ino said didn't you help you know fix him"?

"Yes said Sakura but it didn't look this bad in the dark.

To be has honest has possible the wound was horrible. The fights he had been in and slashed his skin until you could see part of the rib.

Tsunade put new bandages on and helped the Roku sit up.

"Well was that so bad" Sakura said.

"It could have been worse" he said smiling

"Can I have more oden please" Roku said with a pleading look in his eye.

"That was 23 LARGE bowls of oden" said Ino surprised.

"Great said Tsunade another Naruto" but she picked up the phone and called for more oden".

"The demon boy" asked Roku?

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tsunade hung up the phone.

"I would like you to not say that again" said Tsunade. "How do you know about that"?

"A friend told me" Roku said defensively. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was a secret".

"Well, said Tsunade looking at her watch. I have to get going so you are also free to go. There is a hotel room down the street so you can go there for the night any questions.

Roku shook his head.

"Good" said Tsunade.

And with that she walked out of the room.

"Wow said Roku; Your Kage is a little odd".

Ino and Sakura laughed hard at that.

I'm not joking said Roku she's a little odd".

"She's just a little stressed" said Sakura.

"Well said Roku if you say so".

"So said Ino you still want food".

"Nah" said Roku. "If I eat much more I'll fell sick".

He stood up and almost clasped but Sakura was there fast enough to support him.

"Careful" she said.

She put his arm around her neck and sat him down on his bed

"Sorry he said I just stood up fast"

"Its fine" said Sakura

"No its not he said if your boyfriend saw you put my arm on your shoulder he would get jealous I know I would be "

Sakura blushed.

"I don't have a boyfriend she said quietly".

"Your lying Roku sang you like that black haired kid the one with the fire style that attacked me".

Sakura's blush spread like wildfire across her face.

"Well said Roku I guess that's your crush so I won't tell him".

Roku began to sit up but Sakura pushed him down

"Hey said Roku what gives I have your Hokage's permission to leave".

"You have my Sensei's permission to leave but you're my patient and I would prefer if you would stay the night"

Roku began to protest but he just gave up and lay back and fell asleep.

Sakura checked to make sure he was a asleep. It was time to find out if this boy was hiding anything.

"Okay Ino said Sakura is time".

"If you weren't a medical ninja you would be useless bragged Ino I mean I'm a medical and a mind scan specialist. I top you by a mile billboard brow"

"What did you say Ino pig I couldn't understand your snorts".

They were about to go at it when Tsunade entered the room.

"Is our friend asleep" she asked.

"Yes" said Ino and Sakura said in unison

Tsunade nodded.

"Okay Ino she said it's your show now"

"Okay said Ino stand back".

She did hand signs.

Ninja art shadow of the mind justu, the art of seeking what is lost.

The world around the room turned black and Sakura, Ino and Tsunade were launched into the hell that was the boys mind


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing but moving shadows blood chilling screams and calls. Then a door appeared and opened. Sakura looked around and spotted Tsunade but no Ino.

"Ino" she called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm holding this justu billboard brow" said Ino's voice coming from the darkness. "I have to if you want to look around his head".

Sakura nodded has the area around them shifted. They were sounded by fire and burning buildings.

"Where in the hell" Tsunade started. But she didn't get to finish has the world around them blew apart and there standing in the ruins of what appeared to be the village was a huge creature with growing red eyes and 90 tail.

Before they could make heads or tales of any of it the world shifted around them aging. They saw Roku running with a girl and a boy.

"Keep moving yelled" the Roku.

"Were never gona make it" the girl yelled.

They all stopped dead in there tracks.

"You have to go Roku" said the boy.

"NO way" Roku responded.

"Sorry said the boy but our mission is to protect you at all cost".

"The girl appeared behind Roku.

"Sorry Roku but this must be".

She pushed on his back and Roku clasped on the spot.

The boy and the girl both took out a scroll put blood on it and did hand signs. A portal of sorts appeared.

"Good bye Roku" said the boy "but I must die with my village".

There was a huge explosion and the boy was torn to shreds by on coming fire and ice.

The girl swore and turned to Roku.

"It wants me back" she said "so I must leave you to a place were I will not be and maybe just maybe you can stop this hell before it begins".

She picked up Roku and though him through the portal.

Before anything else was seen the scene before them was shatter and Roku appeared in fornt of them.

"That's enough snooping though my mind he said.

The world around him disappeared and they were all back in the hospital.

"So said Roku can I leave now"

no one spoke but everyone nodded.

"Later" he said and disappeared.

"What was that" Sakura said

Ino shrugged. "It was scary I only saw a little of what you saw but he has a lot of painful memories".

"We will talk about this tomorrow" Tsunade then she turned and left.

" we should hang out with him tommorw" said Ino. " I'm off tomorrow so I'll see you tomorrow.

" ok said sakura we should get everyone together".

They nodded and both went home.

Sorry I know crappy ending promise nex chapter will be better. 


	5. Chapter 5

Roku walked thought The Leaf Village. He had no sleep at all that night. He kept thinking about the blonde girl from the hospital. She had seen his past all of them had. Any hope he had of dating her was gone. He stopped in the village square and sat on the dirt checking his pockets. He was dead broke and starving.

"Want something to eat" said a lazy voice from behind him.

Roku's head snapped back and he reared to attack. But he saw an unimpressive lazy looking boy.

"And you are" Roku asked

"My name is Shikamaru" said Shikamaru.

The boy stood up and bowed.

"You said something about food" said Roku grinning

"You must be that Roku kid" said Shikamaru. "Ino has half the village looking for you".

"Roku started to laugh but saw Shikamaru's serious face and stopped.

"Your not kidding are you" said Roku stunned.

"Ino's the kind of girl that could get any guy to kill himself by batting and eye lash" said Shikamaru smirking.

"This is true" said Roku. "Is that why you're here Ino charmed you into looking for me".

Shikamaru let out a little half laugh.

"No my girlfriend made me come looking for you"

He looked at his watch.

"Come on lets go" said Shikamaru. "Ino told us to tell you to go to the hot springs in about an hour.

He gave Roku directions and a few bucks to get some food and he left.

"So that's her name" thought Roku.

He laughed a bit.

"Ino" he said on last time.

He loved the name.

This was odd. Roku tried to follow the directions but got lost a lot of times. And when he finally showed up no one was their at all. So he sat and pulled a kunai out of his backpack and stared to clean it.

"Are you always this easily entertained" said a voice from the woods around him.

Roku threw the kunai at where he heard the voice he waited for a loud agonizing scream to be heard. 2 seconds later. No scream. 10 seconds later still no scream.

Then a shadow knocked Roku to the ground and put a knife to his throat.

"Guess who" asked the voice.

"Ino" said Roku.

Ino sighed and turned him around and gave him the knife.

"For once I'd like to sneak up on someone I know without them knowing who I am" Ino said.

"You'll pull it off sooner or later", said Roku.

Then everyone else showed up Lee, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Then after everyone got acquainted they hit the natural hot springs.

"All boys look away" screamed Ino!

"What do we look like peeping toms", muttered Naruto?

All the guys let out a short laugh.

Roku looked around but he didn't see Shikamaru

"Hey where's Shikamaru" asked Roku

"I think he's with Temari said Naruto".

"Who's Temari" asked Roku

"Well she's this really mean girl with a huge fan and an anger management problem" he said.

No one laughed everyone only had the same solemn smile.

"She's Right behind me isn't she" Naruto said in fear.

"So I have an anger problem do I" Temari said with a sly tone.

Naruto turned blue and started to shake.

"N-n-no sir I mean Temari" Naruto chocked out

Everyone laugh.

"Sorry were late Temari couldn't decide what color bathing suit to wear" said Shikamaru in a low bored voice.

"Stop complaining you know you liked it and has my boyfriend it's your duty". Said Temari in a matter-o-fact one.

All the guys laughed and muttered "she said duty".

"So this is your Girlfriend" whispered Roku

Shikamaru nodded.

"Who's this asked Temari circling Roku like a vulture circles a carcass.

Roku bowed.

"My name is Roku" he said. "It's nice to meet you".

"Likewise she said"

Roku sighed he was on an important task he didn't have time to be playing at the hot spring.

"You can turn around now" said Sakura"

All of the girls were wearing their bathing suits.

Naruto and Lee looked at Sakura and blushed.

"Hey what were you two just thinking about" she yelled!

She followed the yelling with a slap to the face for both.

"That should teach you some manners" she muttered

Neji took one look at Tenten and he smirked.

"Another attempt to make me blush in vain Tenten" he said.

Tenten pouted.

"We've been going out for 2 years now Neji and I've tried everything to make you blush" she said.

"Not everything" Neji said leaning toward her.

She turned bright red and he leaned out.

"But you blush easily" Neji said in victory.

Tenten yelled and jabbed at him has he laughed.

Sakura lay in the sun next to a sleeping Sasuke. By the way she looked over at him she really loved him. But he was clueless.

Hinata looked over at Naruto has he argued with Kiba that he could speak dog and she blushed. He must have be the thickest person on earth not to notice the way she looks at him.

Then Roku's eyes wandered towards Ino. She was sitting in the natural hot springs and humming.

Then Naruto walked over toward her and started to stutter.

"Ino……I l…no…what I mean to say is…. I think. "His stuttering was interrupted by Sasuke.

"That's a lie you don't think". Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto sent and evil glance in his direction

"INO I LOVE YOU" he blurted out.

Ino looked at him in awe. But then she pulled herself out of the hot spring and kissed him.

"Well if you feel that way I guess you can have me" she said smugly.

Roku clutched his cheats over his heart it hurt to learn that the girl he had just fallen for was taken.

There was a worse reaction. A cry in the crowd. Hinata was crying. She looked at Naruto and then busted into even more tears then ran off.

"What did I say" Naruto asked putting his arm around Ino.

"Are you really that thick" Roku said?

"What do you mean" Naruto asked?

"Never mind" he muttered. "Should someone go after her?"

No body knew. She was not going to take talking to Ino. Sakura wasn't good with tears and the rest of them were not in anyway useful.

Roku excused him self and went after her.

"Why am I going after her she doesn't even know me" Roku thought has he ran.

HE found here on a hill out looking the village.

He landed next to her.

"Miss Hinata I won't pretend to know everything about you but I well would like to help you. I know Naruto just broke your heart but if he can't figure out after a while that you like him I guess he wasn't the one for you" Roku explained.

"What am I saying I don't even know where this is coming from" he thought.

Hinata looked up with her face wet with tears. She looked at him his face was soft but his body was tense has she reached out and took his hand. He reacted by pulling her in his chest in she cried. She didn't know why but she felt like if there was anyone she could cry to anyone she could trust it was him.

She cried on him for about 30 minutes and then she started to talk about what had happened since she had meet Naruto. She stopped for a few minutes and closed her eyes thinking of what to say next. When after about 1 minute she smelled smoke she opened her eyes and say Roku with a big pile of wood and a fire going. She didn't feel him leave how had he gotten wood. She couldn't think she was tired she lay down on the ground Roku came over and he hesitantly picked her up and carried her over to a tree and leaned her on his chest. She tried to say something but the warmth of the fire was to hard to fight. It and a soft humming lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Roku smiled to himself has she slept. He took off his vest and laid it on her. He also was tired. He threw wood on the fire and shifted a little.

"Why" he wondered. "Why did she reach out to me"?

Then he closed his eyes and fell in to a light sleep.

(LOL was I to straight forward in the couples. Well that took a while to write I'm sry for the long update. I was uhhhhh building dramatic effect. Lol new chapter soon I promise)


End file.
